New Students
by Naerdiel
Summary: These are just the backgrounds of my characters for my new fanfic, Elemental. It really helps in explaining things. It'd help alot better if you start off reading the actual story, Elemental. This is just a guide...thing...yea...
1. Chapter 1

Characters For The X-Men FanFic

**Gender:** Male

**Name:** Michael Goren

**Alias:** Trance

**Age: **16

**Height:** 7'

**Build:** Muscular, Strong.

**Appearance:** Shaggy, black hair. Crystal, white eyes. Firm jaw, high cheekbones. Punk rocker.

**Abilities:** He is able to hypnotize any living thing with his voice by singing or talking. He controls the hypnotic abilities with his mind and eyes.

**Weaknesses:** Shrill noises take away the entrancing abilities until they stop. Any kind of music strengthens him.

**Alliance:** The X-Men

**Personality:** Michael is a lot like Elizabeth (Elemental) He has this huge passion for music. He's usually completely random. He loves Mtn. Dew. He really likes to make strangers think he's insane. Although, he's not as dramatic as Liz, they get along well.

**History:** Michael grew up in a small town. He first learned of his powers while he was singing to himself in an old, forgotten forest. Most of the trees and flowers were dead and dry. But something happened when he started to sing. The dead flowers rose up and immediately started to blossom. The trees became green and moss-covered again. At first, Michael had no idea what had happened, so he stopped. The plants slowly started to die again. He ran home to show his mother what he could do, but only succeeded in sending her off to happy town. ;) He continued to hide his secret and got a job at a music store. He and Liz met. They ran away together, looking for acceptance and a place where they could stop hiding.

**Gender: **Female

**Name:** Taylor Macfayden

**Alias:** Wind Breaker

**Age:** 18

**Height:** 6'8"

**Build:** Slender, great body, long legs.

**Appearance:** Short, straight blonde hair, almost white. Sharp, ruby red eyes. Big, bright smile. Usually dresses in jeans, a T-shirt, and a jean jacket. Has a British accent.

**Abilities:** Can fly at almost the speed of light. When she does fly, all you see is a quick beam of light flash through the sky. She also has an unusually strong sense of hearing.

**Weaknesses:** Not the best fighter. She is, however, learning to defend herself slowly but surely.

**Alliance:** The X-Men

**Personality:** Taylor is a very calm, quiet person. She usually hides her true feelings. Only when she's flying does she let her excitement run free. Taylor has a huge passion for reading, she absolutely loves libraries. She longs for adventure, yet hopes for peace in the world.

**History:** Taylor grew up in London, England. When she was 16, she learned of her ability to fly. She had been living in a mansion with her parents for two and a half years. She was on a ladder in one of the five libraries in the mansion. She lost her balance and started to fall. As soon as she screamed, she shot out of the air and through the gigantic two-story window. Luckily, she was going so fast the glass didn't cut her. The next thing she knew, she was in Thames River, completely shocked at what had happened. Cold and afraid, she fled to America where she was found by Doctor Jean Grey and was taken to "Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."

**Gender: **Female

**Name:** Serenity Parks

**Alias:** Cat

**Age:** Looks about twenty, no one knows how old she really is.

**Height:** 5'9"

**Build:** Tall, shapely body, slender but strong, unusually flexible.

**Appearance:** Long, straight auburn hair. Emerald green eyes, similar to a cat's. Creamy white skin. When she smiles you can see white fangs. Her ears are pointed, though not so noticeable because she mostly wears her hair down. She dresses casually.

**Abilities:** Serenity can see in the dark. She has many cat-like features like: flexibility, jumping long distances, she also has claws much like Wolverine's. Her senses are super-human. She is unusually strong.

**Weaknesses:** She is deathly afraid of spiders. She is very chlosterphobic.

**Alliance:** The X-Men

**Personality:** Everything has to be done her way or to her liking, otherwise she gets kind of pissy. She's a very detailed perfection kind of person. She's very curious and sly. She's usually very serious, but deep down she's a softy. She does have a way with guys. ;)

**History:** Not much is known about Serenity Parks. Her life has always been a mystery to us all, her included. You'd think she was about twenty, but she has faint memories of WWII. On her left arm there are five numbers: 87392. That tells us she must've been in captivity with the Jews in the concentration camps. Other than that, we have no knowing of her origin. She was, however, found by Professor Logan (Wolverine) unconscious in a forest six years ago.

**Gender: **Male

**Name:** Marshall Brown

**Alias:** Stretch

**Age:** 19

**Height:** 7'

**Build: **Tall, skinny. (cucumber guy :P )

**Appearance:** Blonde hair with black roots. Blue eyes, prep, cute, charming.

**Abilities:** Has the ability to stretch any part of his body to amazing lengths.

**Weaknesses:** When it is really cold or chilly, he can't stretch himself, he can barely move.

**Alliance:** The X-Men

**Personality:** Marshall is pretty cocky about himself. He is, however, pretty nice and funny. Sometimes he can be a jerk, though. He likes to party and have fun. He has a way with the ladies. ;)

**History:** Marshall grew up in New York City. He has always known about his powers. He had always hid them from everyone around him, until one day he slipped up. He was age fourteen. He was in his room, watching TV. He left his drink on the other side of the room. Not wanting to get up, he stretched his arm across the room to grab it. His mom walked in right then and, being the paranoid she is, kicked him out. Marshall then found his way to "Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters" and has lived there ever since.

**sSsSsSsSs:ExPlaInaTiOn:sSsSsSsSs**

**A/N:** First off, I did this sort of thing to explain the character's in my new fanfic, "Elemental" which is about the first character I ever created. Hope they don't seem too mary-sueish. I'm thinking about writing a fic for each of them. I will make another "chapter" showing you the characters I created for The Brotherhood. These are just all the good guys, I might create more later.


	2. Chapter 2

**And yet MORE good characters**

**Gender:** Female

**Name:** Rachel Miller

**Alias: **Aqua

**Age: **17

**Height:** 5'7"

**Build:** Tall, skinny, shapely body, bony hands

**Appearance:** Long, curly red hair, crystal green eyes, white, scaly skin that shimmers in light. On the back of her arms are a pair of solid green fins. Her hands and feet are webbed. She almost always wears a wife-beater ranging from any color and faded jeans.

**Abilities:** She has the ability to breath and see with no problem under water. She has gills on either side of her neck that allows her to do so. She is much like a fish.

**Weaknesses:** When she is in a dry climate she becomes very sick. Her skin dries up and she cannot think clearly.

**Alliance:** The X-Men

**Personality:** Rachel has a very unusual personality. She basically has no morals for herself. She does believe in peace and happiness. She doesn't care to read, she rarely ever writes. She is a very carefree and fun-loving person.

**History:** Rachel was found washed up on shore in Boston as a child. She was immediately taken to a laboratory to be studied. Professor Xavier learned of her existence and location. He sent Storm and Jean to find her and save her from further dangerous studies. She then took the nickname, "Aqua" and has studied at the school ever since.

**Gender:** Male

**Name:** Christopher White

**Alias:** H2O

**Age:** 19

**Height: **5'9"

**Build:** Tall, muscular, strong chiseled face.

**Appearance:** Shaggy, brown hair, bright blue eyes. Dresses between punk and prep, so basically neutral. High cheekbones, white skin. His skin has a moist texture to it. It is not exactly clammy or slimy, just moist.

**Abilities:** Christopher, or Chris, can create, manipulate, and control any kind of water. If he is cut, he bleeds water. There is no human blood running through his veins.

**Weaknesses:** Fire (no duh)If he drinks anything other than water he could die. He can eat normal food, but anything other than water can be deadly.

**Alliance:** The X-Men

**Personality:** Chris is a huge perfectionist. He's a regular Monk. Everything has to be "picture perfect," he's also a paranoid. If he sees even a picture from a horror movie he will have nightmares about it for at least two weeks. He has a very vivid imagination. He does love to read and write fantasy and adventure. He's usually very quiet.

**History: **Chris was born in New York City. When he was a child his parents took him to a doctor, on account of him accepting only water to drink. They had tried forcing him to drink milk, but he threw it up. After considering that and the fact that his skin was unusually moist, the doctor's only explanation was that Chris was a mutant. Horror-stricken, his parents hid him from the world. They kept him in their basement, tutoring him and explaining to him about the real world. Yet they would not show him what the real world felt like. They would not even allow him to play outside in their backyard, for fear of someone seeing him. There was no reason for this, he did not stand out, yet they continued to hide him. His father wanted to get rid of him, but his mother wouldn't allow it. She instead discovered a school for mutants, which she showed Chris. She did not, however, let his father know about it. She instead led him to believe that she was sending Chris to a lab to be studied. Chris was then taken to the school under protection of his mother, and has had no connection with her since then, only in secret.

**Gender: **Male

**Name:** William Brown

**Alias: **Flame

**Age:** 21

**Height:** 6ft

**Build:** Tall, muscular, average weight

**Appearance:** Black hair, white skin, fiery blue eyes, usually wears black, punk style

**Abilities:** He can create blue fire. He can also become engulfed in it and fly. He can make the fire excruciatingly hot or cold.

**Weaknesses:** Any mutant more powerful than him.

**Alliance:** The X-Men

**Personality:** Lady's man, cocky, loves attention because he rarely gets it, adrenaline junky. He can be a charmer. He plays the guitar and the drums very well. He loves his music

**History: **William was born in New York, NY. When he was 15 years old, he started taking drum lessons and he'd been taking guitar lessons since he was 5. At 17, he started a band called Majestic. Surprisingly enough, a punk rock band, in which he played both guitar and drums. Majestic became almost famous throughout New York. At one of their concerts, William was playing the drums. He was completely pumped with adrenaline, and a girl was trying to kiss him. William screamed with joy and was suddenly engulfed in blue fire. He shot up through the roof and out of the building. He landed unconscious in the woods, where he was found by Whisper Lane, better known as Windren. Whisper would be considered a wind elemental in Mythology. She flew him to Xavier's school, and they have become good friends since then.

**Gender: **Female

**Name:** Whisper Lane

**Alias:** Windren

**Age: **Present day 19, when meeting William, age 15

**Height:** 5'9"

**Build:** Slender, not exactly muscular, but strong

**Appearance:** White hair, blue eyes, skin is unusually white, when she moves, she is almost transparent. Regular beauty, she likes to wear whites.

**Abilities:** Whisper can create, control, and manipulate air. Naturally, she can fly. In mythology, as I've said before, she would be considered a wind elemental.

**Weaknesses:** Too much use of power will cause her to bleed, and temporarily weaken her.

**Alliance:** the X-Men

**Personality:** Whisper is very much an optimist. She is a bit naïve; she believes there is a bit of good in everyone, although, she knows when to fight and when to talk. She loves to play the flute and piano. She has a free spirit.

**History:** Whisper was born on a ranch in Montana. At age 13, her mother, who had taught her everything she knew, died in an accident. She was driving through a storm, despite the tornado warnings. She was eager to get home, and her car over-corrected. Whisper saw this as she was heading towards the cellar. In the distance, she could see a tornado coming. She watched in horror as her mother was sucked in. At that very moment a white light burst from Whisper, and she flew into the air, her hair and skin now as white as snow. Whisper found herself going to Xavier's school for gifted youngsters shortly after.

**These next three characters have allied with the Brotherhood.**

**Gender:** Female

**Name:** Piper Turner

**Alias:** Vampira

**Age:** 18

**Height:** 5'8"

**Build:** Strong, very shapely body, bony hands

**Appearance:** Unusually white skin, pale lips, and bright, purple eyes. Long, straight black hair, pointed teeth. She has a wingspan of 10ft. Her wings are white with black membranes. Her nails always seem to be blood red.

**Abilities: **She can fly (no duh) she's basically like a vampire, except that she can't turn into a bat, she's not "allergic" to garlic or anything like that. You can't stop her with a crucifix or holy water or something.

**Weaknesses: **She becomes weak in sunlight, darkness stengthens her.

**Alliance:** The Brotherhood

**Personality:** Cold, unfeeling, mystical, frightening. Enjoys pain, darkness, and blood.

**History:** Piper was born into a rich family. Her family tried to kill her because they were afraid. Piper hid herself in the deep, forgotton passageways of the mansion. She believed that society would never accept her for what she was, so she ran away. She was found by Mystique and has been in alliance with the Brotherhood since.

**Gender:** Female

**Name:** Ackra Stone

**Alias:** Time Turner

**Age:** 16

**Height:** 4ft.

**Build:** Small, She looks weak, as if her legs can barely hold her weight, but she is strong

**Appearance:** Short, choppy, dark brown hair with natural dark purple highlights. Foggy black eyes encircled with a bright, outlined, white line. She wears dark purples and blacks.

**Abilities:** Ackra has the ability to freeze time. She can slow it down, speed it up, go backwards, and go forward. She has amazing stength for her size and weight.

**Weakness:** Large amounts of heat or radiation, for example laser beams or fire. They take away her abilities and make her very weak.

**Alliance:** The Brotherhood

**Personality:** Ackra is a very serious person. She is, however, very curious. She hates to joke around, she always has to get straight to the point. She has this strange obsession with clocks, and she's attracted to shiny things.

**History:** Nothing is known of her origin. She tells no one of her history. She has many hidden secrets she feels no one needs to know about. We only know her name is, "Ackra Stone."

**Gender:** Female

**Name:** Crystal Warburton

**Alias:** Metallica

**Age:** 17

**Height:** 5'8"

**Build:** Tall, muscular, shapely body, chiseled face

**Appearance:** Long, soft, silver hair that shines like silver. Shimmery skin, and silver, crystal eyes. Metallica silver nails. Her finger nails are deathly and claw-like. She used to love colors, but now she only wears black.

**Abilities:** She can make hot, melted silver pour from her nails. When she cries, she cries with silver tears. When she bleeds, she bleeds silver. Her favorite way to kill a person is to dig her nails into their skin and inject them with hot silver. Silver for Crsytal is just like our blood, basically.

**Weaknesses:** If water cooler than the temperature of melted silver touches her, she is permanently frozen in that position and can shatter into pieces. The only way you can reverse that process is to put her in a pot of molton silver, or water of that temperature. Basically, you just have to heat her up again.

**Alliance:** The Brotherhood

**Personality:** Cold, unfeeling. She delights in pain. She has a twin brother who has allied with the X-Men. He has all of the same powers and weaknesses she has. She would seam she cares about nothing, but deep down inside of her she truly has a soft heart.

**History:** Crystal and her brother were born in Portland, Oregon. At the age of twelve they found their father drunk from a late night at the bar. He was violently beating their mother. Josiah, Crystal's twin, tried to stop their father. Josiah became so angry at him for doing such a shameful thing that he flew at his father, swinging his arms frantically in attempt to stop him. Crystal ran to her room and cried for her dear brother and mother. He had been drunk before, but not like this. She finally got up and threw a lamp at her bedroom mirror, shattering it into pieces. Right at that moment, her skin and hair turned to the color of silver. She picked out the pieces of glass that had bored into her skin, seeing her silver blood. Scarred, she looked into the shattered mirror and saw what she had become. At the same moment that Crsytal changed, Josiah changed as well. His shaggy black hair turned to silver, and his white skin glittered in the dim light. His father, who was now on the ground with his neck in Josiah's grip, looked at his son in fear. Crystal and Josiah had become mutants. Days later, their father was taken to jail. Their mother searched for something or somewhere she could send her children, for she knew society would not accept them. Finally, she found Xavier's School for the Gifted. Professor Xavier visited their home and offered to take Crystal and Josiah into his school where he knew they would be safe and protected. Josiah willingly agreed to go, but Crystal felt as if she was being taken away from her home by a complete stranger. She felt as if she was being taken prisoner. With that, she ran away from home, finding a new friend, Mystique. Her mind was poisoned from that moment on. From innocence, her mind was thrown into a pool of lies. She was led to believe that no one would accept her, not even her family. She has been in alliance with the Brotherhood ever since.

**This last character is Josiah, he is in alliance with the X-Men.**

**Gender:** Male

**Name:** Josiah Warburton

**Alias:** Silver Stone

**Age: **17

**Height: **5'8"

**Build: **Tall, very muscular, chiseled face

**Appearance:** Much like Crystal, except hair has a black tint to it. Finger nails are as long and sharp as Crystal's. Eyes shine like hers, and skin is the same. Dresses casually.

**Abilities:** The same as Crystal, except he does not favor killing people.

**Weaknesses:** The same as Crystal. (Well duh, they are twins)

**Alliance: **The X-Men

**Personality:** Josiah is much more compassionate and understanding than Crystal. He's an optimist. He believes anything can happen. He loves to read and he loves to write poetry. He absolutely loves movies.

**History: **The same as Crystal, except when Xavier came, he accepted his offer. He has had excellent training and tutoring since then.

**Note:** YES! I have finally gotten done with posting my characters. I think these are the only characters I will have for a while. I've been writing a story on Cat (she's in the previous chapter) I hope you'll like that one when I've posted it, and I hope you like the characters I have just posted. Ta.


End file.
